Line Message
by monggu kai
Summary: "Awas saja kau Kris Wu….. Aku tak akan mengampuni mu jika kau kedapatan selingkuh dengan Chanyeol hyung…" KRISKAI...KRISKAI...KRISKAI...


**Line Message**

Pairing : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

**NB: Tulisan bold itu, pesan line ya…..**

Kai masih memandangi layar handphone nya berharap seorang yang nun jauh disana menghubunginya.

Ini sudah ke 26 kalinya ia melihat layar pipih itu untuk mengecek layanan pesan Line yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berkirim pesan.

Tapi sampai ia lelah menunggu, handphone nya itu tak juga menerima pesan yang dinanti-nantikannya.

Ia tak mengharap ia ditelpon dan dapat berbicara panjang lebar dengan orang itu. Karena ia paham hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan saat jadwal pria itu sibuk di Cina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ting….tung….."

Ada pesan masuk.

Kai tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini mendapatkan pesan ke handphone nya.

Ia tersenyum gembira sekali di belakang kemudi.

Sehun dan Baekhyun tak memperdulikan tingkah Kai itu. Mereka lelah setelah berlatih habis-habisan di gedung SM.

Kai deg-deg kan saat akan membuka handphone nya.

Belum satu detik, ia sangat kecewa melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu.

Ternyata Kyungsoo hyung nya yang menyuruh mampir dahulu ke supermarket membeli mie udon untuk makan malam mereka.

Ia kecewa berat.

"Kris hyung keterlaluan sekali pada ku!"

Kai merajuk dalam hati pada sang kekasih.

Ia segera menyuruh manager nya mampir ke supermarket langganan mereka untuk membelikan pesanan sang _eomma_ di EXO itu.

.

.

.

.

Ia berusaha mencoba menghubungi Kris kali ini.

Kris marah, dan ia tak boleh egois juga.

Jadi ia mengambil handphone nya itu dan mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya melalui layanan Line seperti biasa mereka saling berkomunikasi.

.

.

.

.

"**Kris hyung….kau sedang apa?"**

Kai mengirim pesan itu dengan perasaan cemas. Apakah Kris akan mengabaikan pesannya lagi?

Sudah 5 menit berlalu, tapi Kai belum mendapat balasan.

Ia tahu, Kris sudah membaca pesannya. Tapi ia belum membalasnya.

Kai mencoba mengetik pesan lagi, sedikit merayu pada kekasihnya itu.

"**Kris hyung….balas pesan ku. **_**Jebal**_**…..aku rindu pada mu. Jangan marah lagi"**

"**Hn….."**

Dua huruf itu Kai dapatkan sebagai balasan dari Kris.

Ia juga tak paham maksud dua huruf absurd itu.

Abaikan saja….

Yang penting kekasihnya itu mau membalas pesannya.

"**Kau sedang apa?"**

"**Latihan…"**

"**Aku rindu pada suara mu hyung….kau tak rindu pada ku?"**

"**Aku merindukan anak-anak EXO–K semuanya"**

Kris sukses membuat wajah Kai kecut tak enak dipandang.

Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang Kai harapkan.

"**Hyung masih marah?"**

"**Hn…."**

"**Aku telpon sekarang ya….aku ingin bicara pada mu"**

"**Tidak usah. Aku sedang sibuk"**

Hatinya mencelos karena pesan balasan kekasihnya.

"**Hyung….kapan kembali ke Korea?"**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Kris tak membalas pesannya lagi. Apa ia begitu sibuk disana sampai tak sempat membalas pesannya.

Ia resah Kris tak perhatian padanya lagi.

_KRISKAI_

Setelah selesai mandi dan membersihkan diri, ia ingin tidur sebentar sebelum makan malam jam 7 nanti.

Ini masih jam 5 sore dan 2 jam beristirahat ia rasa cukup untuk menghilangkan lelah dan kekesalannya pada Kris.

Ia mencoba tidur dan mengarungi alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20 menit berlalu….

Tapi tumben matanya payah sekali tertutup.

Biasanya tanpa ada niat, ia mudah sekali tertidur.

Ia sama saja seperti kekasihnya yang hobi sekali tidur.

Ini pasti gara-gara hatinya gelisah. Kris marah padanya sejak malam showcase mereka sampai sekarang.

Ini memang bukan salah Kris juga kalau marah padanya, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau sudah 6 hari Kris tahan mendiamkannya.

Ini jarang sekali.

Kekasihnya itu sebenarnya tipe pria yang sangat kalem dan pendiam. Ia selalu bicara seperlunya saja. Tidak seperti Suho yang hobi sekali marah-marah dan mengomel panjang lebar.

Tapi, Kris ada kalanya juga lebih menjengkelkan dari Suho saat sikap "gila" dan narsisnya kumat.

Teman-teman grupnya sering mentertawakan Kris jika sudah lucu dan absurd.

Tapi Kai juga sering bertanya-tanya kenapa pacarnya itu punya banyak sisi aneh seperti itu?

Tapi ia juga tak mau ambil pusing, Kris mau pendiam, narsis, sok tampan, gila ataupun aneh sekalipun ia tetap menyukai hyungnya itu.

Kris sukses membuat dirinya jatuh cinta.

Kris tetap keren dimata Kai dengan tubuh tinggi nya, wajah tampannya, suara _manly_ nya, _skill_ _rap_ yang memukai dan bentuk perhatiannya.

Jadi saat 4 hari pria itu meninggalkan Korea dan sibuk untuk _comeback_ EXO-M di Cina, ia jelas rindu pada sosok kekasihnya yang tampan.

Memang Kris dan dirinya sudah marahan sejak di Korea.

Mereka tak sempat untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka, karena EXO–M harus segera pergi ke Cina.

Kai lupa kalau Kris tipe kekasih pencemburu buta. Walaupun gelagatnya tidak kentara, tapi Kai jelas tahu sifat asli kekasihnya.

Jadi ya seperti ini, Kris pergi ke Cina dengan ngambek karena sewaktu Showcase EXO di Korea, banyak teman-temannya yang datang dan mengabaikan Kris saat ia bersama-sama dengan mereka.

Ia senang-senang saja saat teman-teman pria dan wanitanya memeluknya memberikan selamat padanya atas kesuksesan showcase EXO dan penampilannya.

Toh hal itu lumrah dilakukan bersama dengan teman-temannya saat SMA.

Ia mengabaikan mata tajam Kris saat itu yang bertampang kesal kearahnya.

Sungguh Kai tak menyangka hal tersebut berdampak pada Kris yang menelantarkannya seperti ini.

Kai tahu Kris memang sengaja ingin menyiksanya.

Buktinya, Tao dan Luhan saja masih bisa menelponnya dan mengirim pesan padanya.

Tapi kemana Kris yang merupakan kekasih dan pujaan hatinya?

Apa ia tak kangen dengan dirinya yang luar biasa rindu setengah mati padanya?

Ternyata jauh dari Kris itu tak menyenangkan.

Ia sudah berusaha menelpon Kris, tapi Kris tak mengangkatnya.

Itu pertanda…..

Pertanda hubungannya dan Kris perlu dicemaskan.

Sebenarnya Kris sosok kekasih yang sangat dewasa sejauh ini, tapi ya begitu.

Ada kalanya Kris punya sifat "aneh" yang Kai sendiri tak paham.

Kekanakan…..

Sekarang Kris dalam fase mempraktekkan sifat kekanakannya dalam hubungan mereka.

_KRISKAI_

Sesi makan malam EXO-K tidak pernah tenang sama sekali. Kepala sang leader sudah pusing dari tadi.

Ada atau tidak nya EXO-M tak mengurangi kebisingan di dorm mereka sama sekali.

Apalagi saat makan malam sudah selesai seperti ini. Semuanya buru-buru kabur menonton televisi.

"Chanyeol….Sehun…Kai…..bersihkan meja dan semua kekacauan ini. Ini giliran kalian yang belum ambil bagian dalam pekerjaan"

Sehun langsung ditarik Kyungsoo untuk membantunya mencuci piring dan Kai ditarik Baekhyun untuk membantunya membersihkan sampah-sampah makanan mereka.

"Chanyeol….letakkan handphone mu, kalau tidak aku akan minta_ manager_ hyung menyitanya sekarang"

"Iya…..iya hyung. Kau cerewet sekali. Aku sibuk membalas pesan Kris hyung nih. Si naga narsis itu sibuk sekali mengganggu ku"

Kai mau tak mau menguping percakapan antara dua hyung nya sambil diam-diam masih serius bekerja membantu Baekhyun.

Ia patut curiga sekarang.

Untuk apa Kris mengirimi pesan pada Chanyeol padahal membalas pesan nya ia tak mau, yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

Tadi sore pria itu bilang dia sibukkan?

Sibuk…..

Sibuk apanya?

Sibuk berbalas pesan dan mengganggu Chanyeol hyung ternyata.

"Awas saja kau Kris Wu…..

Aku tak akan mengampuni mu jika kau kedapatan selingkuh dengan Chanyeol hyung…"

Amarah mulai menguasai Kai atas dugaan sementaranya.

_KRISKAI_

Mata Kai terus menajam ke arah Chanyeol yang terus berkutat pada _gadget_ bewarna putih di tangannya.

Sesekali ia memandang Kai yang terus-terusan menatapnya.

"Ada apa Kai ya…?"

"Tidak….tatanan rambut mu sekarang keren hyung. Aku suka melihatnya"

Kai berbohong karena tidak punya alasan memandangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sang _happy virus _tentu saja senang karena Kai memujinya.

"Aku tampan atau tidak Kai ya…?"

"Iya…kau tampak tampan dengan rambut merah seperti itu"

"Hahahaha…terima kasih Kai ya…"

Chanyeol melanjutkan acara berbalas pesannya lagi di sofa, dan Kai masih fokus melihat acara _Running Man_ di televisi.

"Chanyeol….kau bantu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membawa surat-surat dari fans dan pakaian kita yang sudah di _laundry_ dari mobil di bawah"

"Di bawah mana hyung?"

"Di parkiran bawah Chanyeol…"

Suho langsung masuk kamar dan Chanyeol segera bergegas pergi membantu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sesuai instruksi sang _leader._

Kai yang tinggal sendiri menonton TV tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya ke arah _handphone_ Chanyeol yang diletakkan pemiliknya di atas meja.

Ia punya niat mengintip pesan apa yang dikirim Kris pada Chanyeol.

Ia punya banyak dugaan dikepalanya.

Kai terus menduga-duga dan membulatkan tekad akan membaca pesan-pesan itu.

Terlalu penasaran.

Mumpung ada sedikit waktu, dan Chanyeol belum kembali.

Ia duduk dilantai dan membuka aplikasi Line Chanyeol yang beruntungnya belum di _sign out_ kan pemiliknya.

Hyung nya memang ceroboh.

Ia senang juga karena itu.

Ia membuka pesan atas nama akun milik Kris Wu.

Saat sudah terbuka….

Matanya melotot tak suka.

Bahkan 10 menit yang lalu Kris masih mengirimi Chanyeol pesan.

Ia buka riwayat percakapan dua pria tinggi itu. Banyak sekali ternyata.

Ia jadi bingung harus membaca dari mana.

Ia memutuskan mulai pada pesan tanggal 9 April saja.

"**Chanyeol…..**

**Aku, Chen dan Lay sedang makan di Hongdae. Makanannya enak sekali, disini Bulgoginya juga enak. Kau harus mencobanya"**

"**Benarkah hyung? aku akan ke sana sekarang. Cepat kirim alamatnya"**

"**Oke…cepat datang, ada banyak gadis-gadis cantik disini. Kau pasti akan suka"**

Dahi Kai mulai berkerut menahan marah.

"Jadi itu yang dilakukan Kris hyung saat ia berada di luar….."

Hatinya panas.

Ia mulai membaca sambungan pesan itu lagi.

"**Aku tak sabar ingin cepat kesana. Hyung….apa benar gadis-gadis disana cantik?"**

"**Iya…cantik sekali Chanyeol. Kau meragukan mata ku?"**

"**Jadi sudah ada yang menarik perhatian mu?"**

"**Tidak…"**

"**Tadi kau bilang gadis-gadis disana cantik sekali? kok tak tertarik?"**

"**Karena tidak ada yang cantik, imut dan seksi secara bersamaan seperti Kai. Makanya aku tak tertarik. Kai is one and only one"**

Kedua pipi Kai tertarik lebar ke samping membaca pesan itu.

Itu baru kekasihku….

Pria tan itu merasa bangga.

"**Dasar brengsek kau hyung…..**

**tunggu aku kalau begitu"**

Kai menscroll pesan-pesan Line itu kebawah.

Ia membaca pesan-pesan yang ia rasa penting saja.

Pesan tanggal 13 April saat mereka berada di Jepang.

"**Kris hyung….ayo kita keluar makan dan mencari oleh-oleh. Aku sudah bersama Jongdae, Luhan dan Minseok hyung berjalan ke loby hotel"**

"**Kalian pergi saja duluan…aku sedang berada di kamar hotel berbincang dengan Kyungsoo"**

"**Oh ya sudah, kami pergi duluan ya"**

"**Hn…."**

"**Eh hyung…kok tumben kau ngobrol bareng Kyungsoo? kau mau belajar memasak ya?"**

Chanyeol terlihat mengirim emoticon tertawa ke Kris.

"**Bukan…..aku pura-pura ngobrol saja bersama Kyungsoo, karena Kai dan Sehun sedang berlatih dance bersama dikamar ini. Aku harus mengawasi mereka…"**

"**Leader yang baik….."**

Chanyeol memberi emoticon mengacungkan jempol untuk melengkapi pesannya itu.

"**Bukan…..aku mengawasi mereka berdua bukan karena seorang leader.**

**Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat mereka mesra-mesraan tanpa sepengetahuan ku"**

"**Ya ampuuun….hyung ada-ada saja. Mereka berdua masih polos dan tidak akan berbuat macam-macam di belakang mu"**

"**Kai ku memang masih polos….tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Aku tahu pikiran magnae kita. jadi aku harus mengawasi dua orang itu"**

Chanyeol mengirim emoticon tertawa dan semangat berjuang dilayar.

"Dasar pria gila…."

Kai masih tersenyum membaca pesan antara _main rapper_ tampan itu.

Kemudian ia menscroll pesan 5 hari yang lalu karena sungguh penasaran apa yang dikirim Kris selama kekasihnya itu di Cina.

Ia juga harus cepat membaca pesan supaya tidak ketahuan Chanyeol.

"**Chanyeol….bagaimana kabar kekasih ku?"**

"**Kai baik-baik saja….."**

"**Kenapa kau tak tanya langsung pada nya saja hyung. Apa kalian bertengkar?"**

"**Iya…..aku hanya bisa mengharapkan mu untuk memberi ku informasi. Aku malas bertanya pada si cerewet Suho atau Baekhyun. Mereka akan mengejek ku nanti"**

"**Kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar ?"**

"**Rahasia….kau mau tahu urusan ku saja…"**

"**Ha…kalau begitu ya sudah. Jangan harapkan aku memberi informasi pada mu"**

Chanyeol mengirim emoticon mengejek kepada Kris.

Kris membalas emoticon menahan marah.

"**Kai tidak menganggap aku kekasihnya lagi. Jadi aku marah pada nya"**

"**Wah…masalah kalian serius berarti….."**

"**Memang iya….makanya aku marah pada nya. Tapi baru tiga puluh menit aku berada di pesawat menuju Cina, aku sudah merindukan baby ku. Ah….tidak melihat wajahnya aku cemas sekali"**

"**Memangnya apa yang sudah Kai lakukan?"**

"**Ia tega sekali memeluk pria dan gadis lain saat di backstage Showcase kita. Ia tidak canggung sama sekali saat gadis yang bernama Juniel datang memberinya bunga dan memegang tangannya. Kai senang sekali gadis cantik itu perhatian padanya.**

**Belum lagi teman-temannya yang tak ku kenal, akrab sekali dengannya. Ia tak paham hati ku yang panas melihatnya seperti itu"**

"**Hyung…..mereka itu kan hanya teman-teman Kai.**

**Kau tidak perlu marah dan khawatir seperti itu"**

"**Yah…kau tak paham perasaan ku Chanyeol.**

**Aku tak rela Kai disentuh dan menyentuh orang lain seperti itu"**

Kai merasa tebakannya tak salah kalau Kris memang marah padanya karena masalah teman-temannya.

"**Lalu sekarang kalian masih bertengkar…?"**

"**Iya…aku sengaja mendiami nya"**

"**Nanti kau menyesal hyung…"**

"**Biar Kai mendapatkan hukumannya"**

Ia merengut kesal.

Kris tega sekali….itukan bukan salahnya.

Ia membaca pesan yang baru semalam di terima Chanyeol.

"**Hey….kenapa Kai bisa pergi ngedate malam hari bersama Taemin Sunbae?"**

"**Maksud mu?"**

"**Kekasih ku itu pergi kencan bersama Taemin sewaktu dinihari tadi, kenapa kau tak mencegah Kai pergi?"**

"**Aku tak tahu kalau Kai pergi"**

"**Dia kan teman sekamar mu Dobi?"**

"**Tapi aku memang tak tahu apa-apa hyung…..aku kan bukan kekasih nya yang bisa melarang-larang keinginan Kai"**

"**Tapi kau kan bisa memperingatinya"**

"**Hyung…kau bilang saja padanya sendiri. Kau hentikan acara ngambek mu dan katakan kau merindukannya"**

"**Aku tak mau bicara padanya sebelum ia minta maaf pada ku"**

"**Ya sudah….selamat menikmati masa penderitaan mu di Cina sana. Disini Jongin enak-enakan kencan bersama orang lain yang perhatian padanya dan bukan seorang pemarah dan pencemburu seperti mu"**

"**Kau sama sekali tak membantu **_**brother**_**….."**

Kris mengirim emoticon sedih.

"**Ck….jadi apa yang perlu ku lakukan sekarang?"**

"**Beritahu aku kalau kekasihku pergi bersama teman-temannya yang lain sekalipun itu Taemin Sunbae"**

"**Iya….siap duizhang !"**

"Jadi Chanyeol hyung itu kaki tangan Kris hyung…

Aku harus mulai hati-hati sekarang"

Ia melanjutkan membaca kebawah pesan-pesan itu lagi.

"**Apa yang dilakukan **_**baby**_** ku sekarang Chanyeol? **

**Apa ia sudah sarapan? ia makan apa pagi ini?"**

"**Aku tak tahu hyung….sepertinya sudah.**

**Ia, Sehun dan Baekhyun pergi latihan ke gedung SM"**

"**Chanyeol….aku rindu sekali ingin memeluk dan menciumnya…aku rindu Kai baby ku…"**

"**Ia tak ada menghubungi mu hyung…?"**

"**Ia mengirimi ku pesan Line dan mencoba menelpon ku. Tapi tak ku balas dan ku angkat…."**

"**Dasar hyung bodoh…sok gengsi sih"**

"**Aku menyesal sekali"**

"**Cepat hubungi dia hyung…"**

"**Malas…aku mau ia yang duluan menghubungi ku"**

Ia membaca pesan mulai pukul 4 sore tadi.

"**Chanyeol, Kai mengirimi ku pesan"**

Kris mengirimi pesan dengan banyak emoticon senang.

"**Kau senang sekarang?"**

"**Tentu saja…tapi aku masih marah padanya. Aku pura-pura cuek dan tidak antusias membalas pesannya. Aku memang sibuk **_**rehearsal**_** untuk acara malam nanti, tapi lelah ku hilang saat ia bilang rindu pada ku"**

"**Sudah…hentikan saja permainan bodoh mu itu"**

"**Tidak akan sebelum baby ku itu mengaku salah dan berjanji tak membiarkannya disentuh-sentuh orang lain selain aku lagi"**

"**Jadi kau pun marah jika kami memeluknya hyung?"**

"**Tentu saja…tapi tidak terlalu marah, karena kalian sudah ku anggap saudara ku"**

"**Kau kekanakan sekali, kasian Kai punya pacar seperti mu"**

"**Aku sangat mencintainya Chanyeol…kau tak akan paham perasaan ku. Aku tak rela membagi Kai dengan orang lain. Cinta kadang menimbulkan perasaan tamak dan dengki memang. Aku juga tak tahu, Kai sudah meracuni hidup ku"**

"**Hyung…..Kai sudah pulang tuh. Tampang nya lesu sekali….kau tak kasihan?"**

"**Benarkah? kau jangan membohongi ku Chan-Chan…"**

"**Benar…ia langsung masuk kekamar, bahkan tak membalas sapaan ku"**

"**Aku cemas sekali padanya. Apa ia sudah makan? **

**Kenapa mesti berlatih terlalu keras sekali sih? **

**Jadwal comeback kalian kan belum tentu kepastiannya, sebaiknya kalian banyak istirahat dulu beberapa hari ini"**

"**Kami sih beristirahat…tapi ia dan Sehun semangat sekali berlatih hyung…"**

"**Aku jadi ingin memeluknya Chanyeol…aku bisa gila jika seperti ini"**

"**Rasakan itu….."**

Kai sangat paham perasaan Kris sekarang. Bukan hanya dirinya yang tergila-gila pada pria Cina itu. Karena Kris pun sudah menganggap Kai itu separuh jiwanya.

Ia sudah pada bagian pesan yang belum lama ini terkirim.

"**Hyung….Kai terlihat baik dan segar malam ini. Mungkin ia tadi hanya lelah berlatih. Jangan terlalu khawatir…."**

Kris mengiriminya emoticon lega ke Line Chanyeol.

"**Chanyeol…kirimi aku foto kekasih ku. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya saat ini"**

"**Tapi kalau aku ketahuan mengambil gambarnya bagaimana hyung? saat ini kami berenam akan bersiap-siap makan malam"**

"**Kau diam-diam saja mengambilnya. Jangan mencurigakan, kau harus punya alasan yang logis jika ketahuan"**

"**Tidak mau"**

"**Ck….kau tega pada hyung mu mati karena menahan rindu pada kekasih nya?"**

"**Iya…iya…kau harus memberiku banyak hadiah karena aku sudah membantu mu"**

"**Pasti….tenang saja"**

Kai melihat berkas foto yang dikirim Chanyeol pada Kris.

Itu fotonya saat makan _cake_ di meja makan bersama Sehun.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya mengambil foto wajahnya saja.

"**Chanyeol, baby ku manis sekali…..**

**Aku berjanji membelikan mainan untuk mu sebagai ucapan terima kasih"**

"**Hahahaha…..**_**thank u brother**_**"**

.

.

.

.

.

"**Sekarang kalian sedang apa?"**

"**Kami atau kekasih mu?"**

"**Ck….aku tanya kalian"**

"**Alasan…..Kai sedang nonton TV di samping ku"**

"**Dia nonton apa?"**

"**Kau cerewet sekali hyung…..aku bosan melaporkan semua yang dilakukan Kai pada mu terus"**

"**Jawab saja…."**

"**Dia sedang nonton Running Man. Tapi sepertinya aku lebih menarik dimatanya daripada acara itu hyung"**

"**Apa maksud mu?"**

"**Dia sedari tadi terus menatapi ku hyung….aku juga tak tahu kenapa. Kai sangat manis sekali loh hyung…."**

"**Hey…kau jangan bercanda ya. Aku akan menendang mu kalau minggu depan aku pulang ke Korea"**

"**Hahahaha….**

**hyung, Kai bilang rambut ku bagus dan aku tampan"**

"**Brengsek….jangan membuat ku cemburu Chanyeol!"**

"**Aku tak bohong…**

**jangan-jangan Kai mulai tertarik pada ku hyung"**

"**Tidak mungkin…..awas kau ya…!"**

Kris mengirimi beberapa emoticon sedang marah ke Chanyeol.

"**Haahaahaha….hyung sih bertingkah"**

"**Jangan macam-macam pada kekasih ku. Awas kau berani menggodanya. Aku sudah cukup menderita berpisah darinya seperti ini, kau jangan makin membuatku tertekan Chanyeol…."**

Kai tidak menemukan lagi pesan balasan dari Kris karena Chanyeol keburu disuruh Suho ke bawah. Ia segera meletakkan lagi _handphone_ putih milik hyung nya itu ke meja seperti semula.

Hampir sepuluh menit yang menguras pikiran.

Tapi kini ia tak lagi galau.

Ia cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar nya ingin tidur.

.

.

.

Ia masih mengingat pesan-pesan yang barusan dibacanya.

Dugaan awalnya meleset…..

Karena 90% percakapan Kris dan Chanyeol itu tentang dirinya.

Ia jadi sangat yakin Kris tipe setia. Ia tersenyum bahagia mengetahui Kris amat mencintainya.

Sudah saatnya Kai sedikit mengalah karena sifat kekanakan Kris kalau sudah seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin menahan perasaan rindu yang menyiksa..

Mengorbankan ego untuk saat seperti ini bukanlah masalah menurutnya.

Jadi ia cepat mengirimkan pesan Line kepada kekasihnya.

_KRISKAI_

"Akhirnya selesai juga stage perform malam ini. Sepertinya keren sekali penampilan kita memakai efek kamera seperti tadi…"

Luhan antusias bicara pada kelima rekannya menuju ke ruang ganti mereka.

"Iya….besok kita tinggal perlu pergi ke Macau untuk acara _award_ disana"

"Bagaiman persiapan untuk besok Kris?"

"….."

"Kris….."

Minseok mencoba bertanya pada pria disebelahnya yang terlihat tak antusias pada percakapan mereka.

"Kris…..kau mendengar kami?"

"Oh…ya….penontonnya tadi ramai sekali memang"

Ia tersenyum pada lima membernya dan buru-buru masuk ke ruang ganti.

Kelima membernya hanya melongo melihat jawaban tak sinkron Kris barusan.

Kris merebahkan kepalanya ke meja rias bagian kanan ruang ganti itu.

Ia lelah.

Padahal mereka hanya membawakan satu lagu untuk ditampilkan malam ini.

Ia mengecek _handphone_ untuk mengecek Line nya untuk melihat balasan Chanyeol yang sempat terputus tadi karena ia harus pergi ke atas panggung.

Ia tidak menemukan balasan apa-apa dari Park Chanyeol.

Tapi ada pesan dari Kai, kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Kris hyung….**

**Maafkan aku, lain kali aku tak akan membuat mu marah lagi. **

**Aku janji tidak akan melakukan skinship pada teman-teman ku dengan berlebihan.**

**Oh ya….Taemin memberitahu ku tempat kencan yang romantis untuk malam hari, aku ingin kita kencan kesana jika hyung sudah kembali ke Korea.**

**Hyung….aku ingin sekali memeluk mu malam ini. Sebagai gantinya aku mengambil salah satu boneka milik mu di kamar mu. Boleh kan?**

**Baik-baik disana ya….**

**Kau harus bagus menampilkan tarian **_**Overdose**_** itu.**

**Aku akan **_**mempopo**_** mu jika kau tampak keren menari dan menampilkan rap di setiap **_**stage**_** EXO-M .**

**Kris hyung…..**

**Aku mencintai mu.**

**Sangat mencintai mu…**

Kai mengirim _emoticon kissing_ ke Line milik Kris.

.

.

.

.

Kris merasa ia memiliki sayap dan ingin terbang ke galaxy setelah membaca pesan manis kekasihnya.

Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan membuncah di hatinya.

Ia bangkit dari kursi dan berteriak sambil meloncat-loncat girang saking senangnya.

Kris menari tak jelas karena bahagia membayangkan hadiah _popo_ dari pacar manis nya bila sudah sampai Korea.

Ia menari dengan semangat tanpa iringan musik apapun di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung…..apa kita masih perlu menganggap Kris sebagai _leader_?"

Luhan hanya bisa putus asa mendengar ucapan Tao dan tampak prihatin akan tingkah _galaxy_ Kris yang absurd didepan mereka sekarang.

"Makin hari Kris makin aneh saja….."

_FIN_

"


End file.
